


look, leia, we're twins!

by oversizedboots



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hoth, One Shot, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Space Twins, but they don't know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oversizedboots/pseuds/oversizedboots
Summary: in which Leia is having a hard day and Luke cheers her up with dinner rolls





	look, leia, we're twins!

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this lovely textpost which is disproportionately hilarious to me:  
> http://noiceperalta.tumblr.com/post/136581012623/luke-definitely-at-some-point-on-hoth-holding

It had been a particularly rough and tiring day on Hoth when Leia sat down at a table in an empty corner of the mess hall. Two separate hallways the rebels had been attempting to create had collapsed, a herd of untamed tauntauns had gotten free and stampeded through the base, C-3PO was incessantly whining about the cold and how it made his circuits freeze, and Han was on his latest halfhearted attempt to leave the Rebellion, but was currently prevented from doing so due to the fact that the _Millennium Falcon_ was, yet again, malfunctioning.

And not to mention the cold. Despite everyone’s efforts to bundle up, the cold still had its way of working into the bones, so everyone was miserable to some extent.

Well - almost everyone.

Luke Skywalker plunked his tray down at Leia’s table, his cheeks flushed red from the cold, eyes bright. He was grinning. Having grown up on a desert planet with twin suns, Leia was surprised about how well he was taking the drastic shift in temperature.

She couldn’t help but return his smile. His mood was often contagious. Part of her wondered if it was part of his Jedi training.

Whatever reason it might be, Leia was not terribly concerned with why Luke’s mood rubbed off on others. She was simply grateful for his seemingly unbridled joy, especially on a difficult day like this.

She set down the fork that she’d been twirling through her gloved fingers. “Hey, Luke,” she greeted him. “How’s it going?”

Luke’s grin widened. “I can’t believe this place!” he exclaimed. “It’s so cold - the snow - it’s just amazing!”

Leia was heartened by his enthusiasm. Of course he wouldn’t have seen snow before, being from Tatooine. Just sand as far as the eye could see. Her home planet of Alderaan had its fair share of snow, so the terrain of Hoth was nothing new to her, if a bit – just a _tad_ – more extreme.

“And I went out on patrol for the first time today,” Luke was continuing. “It was beautiful. And the tauntauns, they were incredible.”

Leia, thinking of the rampaging tauntauns from earlier, chuckled. Some things really depended on your point of view.

Luke was laughing now, and the sound brought Leia’s attention back to him. He had her dinner roll, which he had swiped from her tray, in one hand, and his own roll in the other. Putting the rolls up to his ears, imitating one of Leia’s hairstyles, he began to laugh harder. “Look, Leia, we’re twins!”

She hadn’t worn her hair like that in a while now. It was a traditional Alderaanian hairstyle, and it inevitably reminded her of her planet and its destruction. She had retired it, mostly, because of the stabs of sadness she felt every time she pinned them up.

But still, Luke’s laughter was contagious, and soon Leia had put thoughts of her planet behind and was laughing along with him. She swiped at him, trying to grab her roll, but missed, and Luke pulled the roll away, then tossed it across the table at her. She caught it in one hand and made as if to throw it back at him.

He flinched, still laughing. The whole mess hall was staring at the two of them now - the last princess of Alderaan and the leader of Rogue Squadron, cracking up over - were those dinner rolls?

And neither of them cared.

They were laughing now, but who knew what tomorrow would bring the Rebellion? An Imperial attack, the revelation of a spy, another tauntaun stampede? It was impossible to know.

But among the stresses of leading what a galactic rebellion, it was always good to take time, even just a few minutes, to enjoy with a friend. And as Leia actually threw the dinner roll at Luke, laughing until her own face turned red, she realized that it didn’t even have to be something big. It could be something as trivial as dinner rolls.

**Author's Note:**

> funnily enough I actually wrote this a couple years ago for school, so it's been sitting in my computer for a while. I finally decided to dust it off and let some people see it


End file.
